1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job management system, a readable storage medium storing a job management program and an electric apparatus and particularly to a technology when a computer causes an electric apparatus connected to the computer to execute a job composed of a combination of a plurality of functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electric apparatus such as an image forming apparatus capable of executing a job composed of a combination of a plurality of functions, a user conventionally sets a job by operating an operation panel to combine a plurality of functions. In such an image forming apparatus, setting of a prohibition process indicating a relationship of functions that cannot be combined is stored for combinations of a plurality of functions constituting jobs (e.g. a mixed document function and a page aggregate function cannot be combined at the time of a copying operation) and a technology is employed to enable the user to recognize a combination of which functions is impossible by making a corresponding display on a display unit of the operation panel when the user sets a job by operating the operation panel of the image forming apparatus to combine a plurality of functions.